Hermione In Slytherin
by HermioneGranger198
Summary: What would have happened if Hermione had been sorted into Slytherin? A Harry Potter AU (alternative universe) fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF HERMIONE HAD BEEN SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN?

HERMIONE IN SLYTHERIN FANFICTION

A/N: English is not my native language; I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes!  
I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE OR ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER WHICH WAS MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS.

* * *

Chapter one

It was a rainy Tuesday when Hermione Granger, an almost eleven years-old girl was reading 'Matilda' for the thirty-seventh time.  
 _Come on, Matilda. I know you can do it…_ Hermione thought, as she read Matilda was trying to lift a piece of chalk with her eyes.  
 _Weird,_ Hermione thought. _I've already read this book thirty-six times, and yet each time I keep cheering Matilda… Why, though? Oh, who cares, it is not like I have a friend who will laugh at me. Actually, I have no friends at all, except for Harry, and I haven't talked to him in years… Is he really my friend? And now Ally is gone…_ Hermione thought gloomily.  
Hermione was not exaggerating. Indeed, she had no friends, except for Harry Potter, whom she met when they were in the third grade, but one day Harry had just… left. She had tried to write him, but she had given up after a year.  
But Hermione stopped thinking about it, because she heard her mum, Helen, was calling her.  
"Hermione," she called, "tea is ready, darling."  
 _How_ could _I forget?  
_ "Coming, mum," Hermione answered, leaped out of her bed and rushed downstairs to the dining room.  
"Hello, hon," Hermione's dad, Harold, said cheerfully.  
"Hey dad," Hermione replied, not in her normal tone but not in a too noticeably different one.  
"What have you been doing upstairs?" he asked, but before Hermione could answer, Helen did.  
"I can bet she was reading Matilda, for the –"  
"Thirty-seventh time, yes," her daughter completed. "Where is Harrietta?" Hermione asked about her sister.  
"She is in Margaret's place. Why don't you hang out with some someone, too? It is a beautiful afternoon and I assume you have already finished your homework?" Harold asked.  
"Well, yes, I have already finished my homework. But let's think, dad. Do I HAVE any friends?" Hermione said quite rudely. She wasn't often rude, but there were three special incidents in which she was, which were if someone mocked her cleverness, if somebody told her she is stupid, and since a day ago, if someone told her to hang out with friends.  
"Um, did you forget Ally? She is such a lovely –"  
"Was," Hermione muttered.  
"What was that, honey?"  
"I said," Hermione replied to her mother's question, "'was', mum," Hermione was now on the verge of tears.  
"Why, Hermione! You two ate ice-cream together on Sunday! What's happened?" Harold said, clearly quite shocked.  
"How can I explain, dad? Do you remember when your hair was very full? Or when mum's hair was completely brown, and not three-quarters brown, quarter grey?" The girl said in a calm, yet dangerous tone.  
"Hermione! That is very rude, young lady! Another word and I will send you to your room!"  
the balding man said.  
"Oh, you won't send me to my room until I am finished." The brunette girl replied.  
"Young lady, go to your room," Harold said in the same tone as Hermione's.  
"No, _father_ ," Hermione replied. Harold was taken aback.  
"Since when have you been calling me 'father', Hermione?" He asked.  
"Since the moment you two have not been listening to me. Now, do you remember I came from school yesterday, even more depressed than usual? I told you people were laughing at my name, which was partly true, because the only _normal_ names in this family are Helen and Harold. Even Harietta hates her name, and she is nine! Lucky both of us have normal middle names - Jean and Belle. Where was I? Oh, yes. Do you remember our discussion about your hair? And the previous one, about Ally? Well, dad and mom, things _vanish. And sometimes, they do not come back, like hair, and like friends."_ Hermione said in the same tone as before – calm, yet dangerous.  
"What happened? Did you have a fight?" The three-quarters brunette mother asked.  
"Hermione never fights, darling," Harold pointed out.  
"Hm… Oh! Did she switch schools? Did she move to another place?" Helen said, in a confident tone. But to her and her husband's disappointment, Hermione started crying, and whispered:  
"No, mum, and dad – you were right, we have never fought. But we won't have the chance to fight, because she is no longer here."  
"Oh, Hermione! When did it happen?" Helen said, hugging her daughter.  
"So, did she move?" Harold asked, clearly oblivious to the situation.  
"No, dad. Since yesterday, Ally is no longer suffering from being alive. She died in a car crash. Her parents are alive," The brunette, bushy-haired sobbing girl said. She then broke apart from her mum and ran to her room, not even sipping from her tea.  
In her room, Hermione sat on her bed, looking gloomily at a picture of her and Ally, crying. Then, without doing a thing, a box of tissues zoomed into her hand.  
 _OK. Fantastic. Now I am having visions too. But it won't hurt to check…  
_ Hermione got out of her bed to tell her parents, but when she opened her door she saw her parents. They had been waiting outside of her room.  
"What's happened, sweetheart?" Helen asked.  
"I was on my bed. And I can swear a box of tissues just… I don't know… Just _flew_ into my hand."  
"It's happened before… When you were eight and couldn't find your book, it flew towards you. And when you went to school and forgot your lunch at home – I swear you did – you said it was delicious. And when you said you wanted a kitten – a ginger one, if I am not much mistaken – your hair turns GINGER, and you grew WHISKERS. They vanished after a minute or so, of course.  
Look, Hermione, I really don't know what's been going on since you were about two. I don't know if you remember, but you fixed a torn book. WITHOUT GLUE. It is like… _magic._ It really is."  
"Did Harrietta do such things too?"  
"Coming to think about it, yes, she did."  
Then there was silence.  
"I am really sorry about what I have said," Hermione then told her parents.  
"It is OK, hon," Helen replied.  
Again, there was silence.  
Suddenly, Harold spoke.  
"I think the mailman's here. I am going to check the mail, OK?"  
And then he left the room.  
Helen told Hermione to lie down. Hermione obeyed, and Helen started petting her daughter's head.  
"Mum?" Hermione half asked - half said.  
"Yes, kitten?"  
"What if I _am_ a witch?"  
"And…"  
"No 'and'. What if I am a witch?"  
"I don't understand the question, hon."  
"Will… Will you and dad still love me?"  
"Wh – of course, honey! And to be honest, I think it will be great. I – we, actually – have never thought you quite… belonged in your school."  
"I have also been thinking this," now the quite clearly excited brunette girl said.  
"What if there is a magical school? Oh, it will be wonderful! And other magical kids! And –"  
But Hermione didn't finish her sentence.  
"Hermione, hon, I don't want to ruin the joy, but I really don't think there is such a thing."  
Hermione looked heartbroken.  
"I know, mummy," Hermione said.  
"Back to 'mummy', aren't we?" Helen said, smiling.  
"Hermione! You have a letter!" Harold shouted from the front garden.  
 _It is probably a mistake, who would write me?_  
"What are you waiting for? Maybe it is a distant friend, a _special_ friend, if you know what I mean."  
Hermione blushed into a deep shade of red.  
"I got over him, mum! Bloody hell, we were EIGHT. We were in the third grade! And it is not like he's ever replied to my letters…"  
They were talking, of course, about Harry.  
"Hermione! Are you coming or what?"  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry dad!"  
Helen chuckled. _Young love,_ she thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter.  
"MUMMY! MUM, COME HERE! IT IS FROM HARRY! YOU KNOW, _THE_ HARRY! COME HERE!"  
Helen went downstairs. She then covered her ears with her hands – in case Hermione decided to shout again – and Harold followed suit.  
"Great, you are here," Hermione said, and Helen and Harold took their hands off their ears.  
Hermione then read the letter.

 _ **Dear Hermione,  
I don't know if you remember me. We were friends in the third grades, when my aunt forced me to switch schools because I told her we were best friends (lucky you told me you were moving to London – hadn't you, I wouldn't have sent the letter to the correct address). What I didn't tell her, however, is that I had a crush on you. I got over it, though.  
**_At this Hermione blushed furiously, but kept reading.  
 _ **God, I am so stupid. I don't think I've told you the real reason why I live with my aunt and uncle. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was one.  
Sorry I lied about it back then (what did I tell you? That they were killed in a shooting battle?).  
Anyways, I want to tell you what I have been through. As you have probably understood, my aunt is horrible. My uncle and cousin are no better. My cousin – Dudley – has invented a game called 'Harry-hunting'. I presume you understand the meaning of the game. And my uncle – Vernon – hits me if I don't do my chores on time, or if I get better grades than 'Ickle-Diddikins'. Speaking of chores, do you have any? I have TONS. I have to get up at six-thirty a.m. every day, cook breakfast, get the mail, and do the laundry. Before I get on the bus to school I have to wash the dishes. When I get back from school I have to cook lunch and wash the house. When I finish lunch (again, after I wash the dishes, of course) I am allowed to go to my 'room' (a cupboard under the stairs) and do homework. And by six p.m. I have to make dinner, wash the dishes and 'socialize' with Dudley (Harry-hunting).  
Oh wait! You won't believe it – Dudley **_**wet the bed** _ **yesterday. Of course,**_ **they** _ **blamed me and thus I had to wake up at three in the morning and do his laundry, but it was worth it. And he did it again, but this time,**_ **when he was AWAKE** _ **. They even got him these pull-up thing! And the best part was that they could not blame me because he was at his friend's house!  
How have you been doing? I can bet you are still top of class in everything, except for maybe gym and computers (these were the subjects in which I beat you, remember?).  
**_ _Yes, Harry,_ Hermione thought, blushing from the compliments, _I remember.  
_ _ **Last thing – I remember you have a sister - Harrietta, I think? Anyways, tell her I say hello.  
Your friend,  
Harry  
P.S. We moved to a privet house: number four, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. I do not know our phone number. My relatives are out on Tuesdays (seven p.m. to ten p.m.), Thursdays (same time as on Tuesdays) and Sundays (ten a.m. to four p.m.). I could write today because a few days ago Mrs. Figg (our neighbor – I stay with her when my 'family' goes out) broke her arm and she couldn't take care of me. In case she breaks her leg again, please write your phone number so I could call you.  
Please write back soon!  
P.P.S they are the reason, of course, I have never replied to your letters.  
**_"Mum and dad! Oh my god, you won't believe it! Harry is being _abused_ by his relatives – by his aunt and uncle!" Hermione cried, clearly very alarmed.  
"What?! Why do his parents ignore?" asked Helen.  
"They're with Ally, mum," Hermione said sadly. "I am going to reply to his letter, OK?"  
"Of course, honey," her father said and Hermione rushed to her room.  
In her room, she got some papers out of her drawer in her desk, took a pen and started writing.

 _ **Dear Harry,  
First, I would like to tell you that I am really sorry about your parents. I know how it feels to lose someone close.  
You might not believe me, but I had had a crush on you too, also until the middle of the third grade! But since both of us got over it, let's just be best friends, and if one of us has a crush on the other again, the one tells. Is that OK with you? And now, to other subjects:  
A. I. HATE. THESE. PEOPLE. How could they do this to you!? You are such a kind, smart and generous person! I can't believe them! Really! I mean, you should go to the police after school or something, and if they ask where have you been, tell them you were beaten up. They seem really stupid; they will probably believe you and be happy. STUPID PEOPLE! And they even don't let you do well at school because of Dudley! And the stupid 'game' he has invented! But at least he'd wet himself! I think we should call him SBEWED, which stands for Stupid Bed-Wetter Dudley. What do you think? I mean, I have nothing against kids who are having 'accidents' but I have something against annoying kids.  
B. When my parents ask for some help, I help them, but I don't have a specific chore that I have to do. So I guess the answer is that I don't have any chores. Sometimes they tell me to go to my room as a punishment, but then I explain the reason behind my acts, and they understand and let me off the hook.  
C. As for my grades – last year I got straight A's in all subjects (math, English, Spanish, reading/library – duh – science, geography, history and French) except for gym and computers (I got a B in both subjects). So yeah, my average was the best in class. I know you are not allowed to do well in school, but do you mind telling me your grades (I am just curious; I won't make fun of you)?  
I really miss you. Would you like to meet in a park near your house? I'll ask my parents if they could drive me, but if they can I think they will stay with us since it is a long ride.  
Please write as soon as you can!  
Your friend,  
Hermione  
P.S. Harrietta is not home right now, I will tell her later.  
P.P.S. Our phone number is 071-5582-4368**_  
Hermione then folded her letter, put it in an envelope, wrote Harry's name and address and went downstairs.  
"So… looks like Harry fancies you, heh?" Harold said in an amused tone.  
"Oh, dearest father, do shut up," Hermione said in the same tone as her father's.  
"Are you going to put the letter in the mailbox? Because it won't get there by itself," Helen said. "Right you are, mummy!" Hermione then went outside and put the letter in the mailbox.  
"Hermione, darling," Helen said when Hermione came back, "how would you like to visit Harry? I – we –are sure he would be glad to see you."  
"Really, mum? Oh, thank you so much! I wrote him that you might be able to drive me. But if you do, you will stay, right? Because I think it is a long ride. Oh and I gave him our phone number. Is it OK?" Hermione said in one breath.  
"Whoa, Kitten, breathe! Yes, it is OK. And you are – as usual – correct. It is a long ride, so we will stay. But that is not the only reason. I reckon you and your mum should talk, OK?" and with that, Harold left. The moment Hermione saw he was no longer in the room, she said: "Mum, I know he was talking about The Talk. But don't you think it is a bit too early? I mean, I am not even eleven!"  
"Um, Hermione, I wasn't about to give you the full Talk. I was just going to say that you don't have to be embarrassed if you would like to go out with someone. However, we do not want you to kiss someone just because that person is popular. I know you are not that kind of person, but I just want to remind you. So, was that talk so bad?"  
"Huh. Not at all, actually. I don't think it is even a part of the full talk."  
"Yeah. For a change you were wrong, heh?"  
"Should we call dad? He left right after he said 'I think you and your mum should talk, OK?'" "Oh yes. He is really uncomfortable with that kind of stuff."  
"DAD! MUM AND I HAVE FINISHED OUR CHAT! YOU CAN COME NOW!" Hermione shouted, and then whispered to her mother: "really, now. He is worse than his mum in that stuff."  
Both girls were sniggering when Harold came back.  
"What are you two laughing about?" he asked.  
"Oh, we weren't laughing about something too important. Just about you and your issue about Talks," his wife said.  
"Good to know there is a supportive family," he said playfully.  
Hermione then told her parents she would like to go to her room and be alone. In her room, she thought about Ally and Harry. And Ally again, and Harry again. _I wonder what would have happened if we had 'dated' in third grade,_ Hermione thought. _But I think it is good that we didn't 'date'. If we had and would have broken up it would have been AWKWARD.  
_ Hermione then lied on her bed, looking at her and Ally's pictures. Eventually, she fell asleep. Her parents didn't want to bother, so they didn't wake her up for dinner.  
In the morning, she woke up to the sound of giggling. She opened her eyes and saw her parents and Harrietta in her room with a large banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!' There were also a few drawings of kittens and the number eleven on the banner.  
"Happy birthday!" both her parents and her sister said.  
"Oh, thanks Harrietta, mum and dad!" Hermione answered.  
"So, like each year, you and Harrietta are staying home today! You don't turn eleven every day, you know, nor does your sister," the grinning mother said.  
"Awesome, thanks!" answered the enthusiastic birthday girl.  
"Are you hungry, kittens?" asked Harold.  
"Coming to think about it, I _am_ very hungry, actually," answered Hermione.  
"Same here," Harrietta added.  
"Fantastic. Now, cover your eyes with that, Hermione" said Harold's wife, while handing her daughter a blindfold. After Hermione had put on the blindfold, her parents led her downstairs to the dining room, her sister running in the lead. When she put the blindfold down, she saw at least twenty balloons in the colors red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pink, purple, white, silver and gold. And when she looked at the table, there were pancakes (and syrups, of course), eggs, bacon, breads, cheeses, waffles and a huge container of ice-cream.  
"Wow!" Hermione said. Each birthday, her parents and sister had made something different, and vice-versa; on her mum's birthdays she'd made her something with her dad and sister, on her dad's birthday she'd made something with her mum and sister, and on her sister's birthday she'd made something with her parents.  
"Have some food, dears," said both parents. Although Harrietta got to the table way before the rest, she had waited.  
Hermione and Harrietta didn't need to be told twice, and in an instant Hermione's plate was full with pancakes and syrup, while Harrietta's plate was full with eggs and bacon.  
"So, Hermione," Harrietta said, "How does it feel being old?"  
Hermione grinned. "Prat!" She said. "You would not know, considering you are still a baby," she retorted.  
"Nice one, sis," Harrietta said.  
Hermione grinned. She and her sister were so similar; both of them were know-it-alls and both of them weren't popular. Almost every time they spoke, both of them ended up laughing or grinning.  
"So," Harrietta continued, "I have heard _someone_ had had a crush on you until you were in the fourth grade," she said, nearly bursting out laughing.  
Hermione blushed. "It wasn't until the fourth, but until the middle of the third," Hermione said.  
"I have also heard," Harrietta said, "that you had had a crush on him, too!" She then started laughing.  
"Do you know what I have heard?" Hermione challenged. "That _you_ had had a crush on him, too!"  
Hermione's statement had made Harrietta quiet down, but not for long.  
"OK, you win. But _only_ because it is your birthday," Harrietta said.  
"I know, I know," Hermione answered. "Come on, let's eat," suggested Hermione, and both sisters started eating.  
After the family had finished their breakfast, both parents went to the living room, and Helen said: "Baby and Oldie, come here please!"  
Both girls came to the living room, amused from their new names.  
"So! Your dad and I know how much both of you love reading. So, for Hermione's birthday, we bought you two, two books each. For Hermione, we bought 'The Witches' by Roald Dhal and 'The Secret Garden' by Frances Hodgson Burnett. For Harrietta, we bought 'The BFG' and 'Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator' by Roald Dhal."  
Both Hermione and Harrietta loved their family custom of giving them both gifts for each other's birthday.  
"Thank you mum and dad!" Said the excited girls, and rushed toward their parents to hug them. To Hermione, it seemed as though her sister had partly read her thoughts, when Harrietta said: "Can we start reading the books now? I want to start reading 'Charlie and the great glass elevator' - I have finished the first book yesterday!"  
The moment Harrietta had finished her sentence, the moment a beautiful tawny owl had soared through the window in the living room and landed on the coffee table.  
"Look! He is carrying a letter!" Harrietta said excitedly. And again, the moment she had finished her sentence, something happened. But this time, no owl soared through the window. This time, the doorbell rang. Helen got it, and a woman in emerald robes came in.  
"Hello, Mrs and Mr Granger," she said, "Harrietta, I believe?" she turned to Harrietta and asked kindly. Everyone was too astonished to answer. The woman then turned to the eleven-years-old girl. "Ah, Hermione!" Hermione managed a small nod.  
"My name is Minerva McGonagall," said the woman, "I am deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"Hogwarts School of WHAT?!" the Granger family asked as one.  
"Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surely you have noticed Hermione and Harrietta have shown signs of magic?" McGonagall half questioned - half answered.  
"Y-yes, we have," said Helen.  
"Alright, then. I am very sorry you had to receive the letter by an owl, but there had been a mistake. In any rate, Hermione, would you like to open your letter?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes!" Hermione piped, and opened her letter.

"'HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY,'" Hermione read excitedly. She paused for a moment, but then continued quickly.

"'Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'"

Hermione then flipped the page, and continued reading out loud.

"'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scale

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions'"

Again, Hermione paused, and then said to the new woman:  
"Er… Professor McGonagall? I have a question."  
"You may ask any question you would like," she answered.  
"The letter says that first years are not allowed to bring their broomsticks. Why would first years want their broomstick?" the girl asked.  
The woman smiled and answered: "For flying, of course."  
"Flyi – of course. So you are saying I am a witch and that I can fly?" the young witch asked.  
"Basically, yes," The woman said.  
"Mum, can I go? You said yourself that you and dad don't think I fit in my school!"  
Helen and Harold looked at each other.  
Helen then told Hermione that this school is probably an orphanage. Hermione told her she knows it is, but that she suffers in her school. Helen suggested homeschooling, but Hermione said that she and Harold don't know how to teach all the subjects. Helen suggested tutors, but Hermione said that finally she would have the opportunity to be with kids similar to her. Helen surrendered and started tearing.  
"I will miss you so much, kitten," Helen whispered in her daughter's ear.  
"I will miss you too, mum," Hermione whispered in a chocked voice.  
"Mrs and Miss Granger, you didn't possibly think we wouldn't allow you seeing each other except for the vacations?" McGonagall half questioned - half said.  
"I-I will be able to see my parents and sister?" Hermione asked.  
"Your parents and sister will be able to see you each day, for how much time you would like – after the classes end, of course – but not inside the school. They will be able to visit you in the village next to Hogwarts – Hogsmeade. When willing to visit your daughter, please contact the school by sending an owl. A staff member will escort you. As for Hermione, after the staff member escorts your parents, he or she will escort you to Hogsmeade," the professor said.  
"Thank you so much, professor McGonagall!" said Hermione, jumping in the air.  
"You are very welcome, dear," she replied.  
"It is settled, then. You, darling, are going to Hogweerts!" said Harold.  
"It is Hog _warts_ , dad. Not Hog _weerts_." Hermione corrected her father.  
"A good memory, I see. It will help you a lot in History of Magic – a subject at school. Now, since you were born in September, you will not join Hogwarts this year, but the next. You may, however, go to Diagon Ally now, to get your school supplies. If you choose not to, I will arrive on the first of July to take you. What is your choice?" said McGonagall.  
"Can we go now, mum?" the birthday girl asked.  
"Of course, darling," replied Helen.  
"We would like to go now, Ma'am," Hermione said.  
"Very well, then," started McGonagall, "Hold me _tight._ You may get nausea or a headache."  
The Grangers held the professor, and sure enough, the family members had nausea. All had nausea, except for Harrietta. As the family was following Professor McGonagall, Harrietta started talking to her.  
"It was fantastic," she said. "How did you do it, Ma'am?"  
"I apparated," McGonagall answered, "most witches and wizards in Britain can do so. If you and your sister choose studying at Hogwarts, when turn seventeen you will be able to start practicing apparating."  
"Oh. So will I attend Hogwarts in 1993? I was born in November, 1981." Harrietta asked.  
"Correct. You and Hermione seem very clever. I hope I am not mistaken," McGonagall half asked - half said. She wasn't sure how she got that impression; she just did.  
"Last year, Hermione got eight A's and two B's, and I got nine A's and one B. But only because I am younger – when Hermione was my age she also got nine A's and one B. We had the highest average in class," Harrietta said proudly.  
"Harrietta, dear, would you mind explaining me the Muggle – not magical people – grading system?" McGonagall asked.  
"Of course I don't mind. Well, in report cards, there are eight grades: A, B, C, D, E, F, G and U. A is the highest score, and U is the lowest score. So eight A's and two B's is a great score," said Harrietta happily. "Hermione got her B's in gym and computers, and I got mine in history.  
She always beat me in history, and I always beat her in gym. We are about the same in computers," finished Harrietta.  
"Your results are very impressive. Computers are…?" McGonagall asked. Harrietta answered shortly: "A machine that is able to take information and do something with it. For instance, if I type 'I like chocolate' on my keyboard, it will appear on the computer screen."  
"I see. Oh, here we are," McGonagall said, and pointed a small entrance.  
Mrs and Mr Granger looked suspiciously at Professor McGonagall; they could not see anything but a blank wall. Just when Helen was about to tell McGonagall she can't see anything and ask her who sent her, Hermione said: "I can see it! Come on, Harrietta!" and both girls rushed inside. McGonagall then told the girls' parents: "Mrs and Mr Granger, I am aware of the fact that you cannot see the entrance, because you are not magical. If you don't close your eyes when we enter, you shall see spiders, cockroaches, and bees. But Hermione, Harrietta or I shall see a lighten corridor that is full with pictures. As you have probably understood, you should close your eyes," said McGonagall.  
"The wizarding world is full of… _special_ surprises, heh?" Harold whispered to Helen.  
"Oh, yes, definitely," McGonagall said.  
"How did you –"Harold began, but McGonagall cut him.  
"How did I hear you? Let's just say that next time you shall want to whisper, do it in a _low_ tone," she said. Helen burst out laughing. "You see, Harold? I am not the only one who thinks that way!" She told her husband.  
"Fine, I get the hint. Can we go in now?" he answered.  
"Yes. hold my hands and close your eyes. We will reach our destination in a minute or so. Usually it is quicker, but since you two have to close your eyes…" the witch said.  
The wife and husband held McGonagall's hands and closed their eyes shut, and started walking.  
"I feel like I am five, Helen," Harold said after half a minute.  
"Be quite! I can hear voices!" Helen replied.  
And sure enough, Hermione and Harrietta came rushing to their parents ten seconds later.  
"Where have you been?" came Hermione's voice.  
"We have been waiting for ages," Harrietta completed.  
"Girls, your parents have been with me. It took longer for us to arrive because they had to close their eyes, because if they hadn't, they would have seen spiders, bees and cockroaches," McGonagall said.  
"I understand," said both girls, and after figuring out they said it at the same time, they high-fived.  
"This place is called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It is a popular wizarding pub and inn*, and is also the entrance to Diagon Alley. Would you like something to drink before we head to Diagon Alley?" The adult witch said.

After a few murmurs of 'I am not hungry' from the girls, the adults decided it is time to enter.  
"Follow me," McGonagall said, "and do try to walk in my speed," she added.  
McGonagall led them into a small room with a trash can, and wand took her wand out of her robes. _She has a_ wand _?!_ Hermione thought.  
"Excuse me, ma'am," Hermione started, "is that a wand?" she finished.  
"Oh yes. But unlike the Muggles tend to believe, we do not wear a suit with a bowtie," McGonagall answered.  
"How do you know what Muggles believe in?" asked Hermione.  
"The headmaster of Hogwarts is Albus Dumbledore, and with him as headmaster, it is difficult to not know what the Muggles believe in," answered the adult witch.  
"So he supports Muggles?" Hermione asked.  
"Definitely. He wouldn't dream of insulting Muggles," McGonagall answered.  
"Now, we should go in. Don't you think so, Miss Granger?" McGonagall said.  
"Oh, of course, Professor. Sorry," Hermione replied and blushed.  
"No need to be sorry, I was merely asking for your opinion," McGonagall said, and with this, tapped a brick.  
A small hole was created, and it got bigger and bigger, until it came to be an archway.  
"Welcome to Diagon Ally," McGonagall said, and went through the archway.

* * *

So... What do you think? Let me know in the comments! It is my first fanfiction, so please do not be cruel :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: English is not my native language; I apologize if there are grammar mistakes!  
I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE OR ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER WHICH WAS MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS.  
A/N 2: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers! It means a lot!  
A/N 3: I forgot to mention it last chapter, but each time there is a *, it means I have copied the sentence from somewhere. Last time I copied it from Harry Potter Wiki  
Last sentence: ' _"Welcome to Diagon Ally," McGonagall said, and went through the archway.'  
_ Now, let's move on to the chapter…

Chapter 2

' _Wow'_ was the first thing that crossed Hermione's mind. There were shops everywhere,  
and hundreds of people. She walked slowly, looking at the shops, and suddenly noticed McGonagall was about twenty meters ahead of her, her family trying to catch up. She understood why she had said 'do try to walk in my speed,' and started running in their direction. She finally caught up with them. They walked a bit more, following McGonagall. She suddenly stopped walking. "This building," she said and motioned a leviathan building,  
"is Gringotts Bank. We will now open you an account, so Hermione, and Harrietta, at time, will be able to purchase their school equipment. I am sure you have Muggle money with you, but wizarding money is different," McGonagall explained to the family.  
Hermione looked at the doors, and saw there was something engraved on them.  
She read in her heart:  
 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there.*_  
She told herself she would never, ever try to break into Gringotts. _I am not_ _planning on breaking anywhere, but the last place I would break into is Gringotts,_ thought Hermione.  
"Mrs and Mr Granger do follow me to open your bank account. Girls, you may join us and be completely silent, or wait outside," McGonagall said.  
"We'll wait outside," Harrietta said, and the girls walked outside.  
"This place is amazing," Harrietta said once they were outside.  
"I think so too. I wish I could go to Hogwarts now; there are so many magical areas I want to study. Professor McGonagall's only mentioned History of Magic and Transfiguration, but the book list says we have to buy books that are related to other subjects, like potions and charms," said Hermione.  
"The list is in mum's bag, remember? Buying the books is the whole purpose of the visit; we will be able to look at it once they come out of the bank," said Harrietta.  
Hermione felt a bit silly, but she brushed it off; sometimes her sister was mistaken, and sometimes she was. Usually, Hermione was harsher on herself than that, but she knew Harrietta was just as bright as her, unlike the stupid students in her class (both intellectually and emotionally). Hermione was not a show-off, but she would not state the kids in her class were smart, because they were not clever, and were mean to her; she would never say someone nice was stupid, because she valued friendship more than cleverness.  
"Girls, your parents have exchanged some Muggle money into wizarding money; Galleons, Sickles and Knuts; there are twenty nine Knuts in a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles in a Galleon.  
Now, I think we should go to get your school equipment; is there a specific shop you would rather visit first?" McGonagall said.  
"I think we should buy a wand first, because the uniform and textbooks are heavier," said Hermione.  
"A nice way of thinking, dear, but in the wizarding world there are special carts that follow the user and carry his load, so weight is not a problem," said McGonagall.  
Hermione blushed and said: "Then I think we should start from the closest shop."  
"I knew you were bright, Hermione. Now, the closest shop to The Leaky Cauldron is the cauldron shop, but Ollivander's is on the other side, so I think we should go there first," McGonagall said, and Hermione blushed.  
"That sounds great," Harold said.  
The two Muggles and three witches went to the Wans Shop, and Hermione started talking to her Professor about wands.  
"Professor McGonagall? I have a question," said Hermione.  
"What is it, Hermione?" asked McGonagall.  
"Could you please tell me more about wands?" the girl asked.  
"Of course I can, but I think you should call your sister; she seems a clever girl, too," the professor said. Hermione smiled; _Professor McGonagall said 'she seems a clever girl,_ too' _so it means she thinks I am clever,_ thought Hermione.  
"Harrietta, I've asked Professor McGonagall to tell me about wands. Do you want to listen?" asked Hermione.  
"Sure," answered Harrietta, and they returned to McGonagall.  
"I thought both of you would like to hear the explanation," McGonagall said, speeding up.  
"Each wand is different; there are no two identical wands. Each wand has a core – dragon heartstring, phoenix feather and unicorn tail hear are the cores that are used in Ollivander's shop – and wood, which the wand is made of, length and flexibility. For instance, my wand is made of Fir wood; it is nine and a half inches, its core is dragon heartstring and it is stiff.  
I am no expert in wand making; I know a bit more than the basic information, but I am sure Mr Ollivander will be glad to explain you more when we reach the shop," said McGonagall.  
The girls thanked her for the explanation, and started discussing wands.  
"We are here," said McGonagall, and went into the shop. The family followed suit, and entered it.  
"Minerva, it is a pleasure seeing you. Fir, nine and a half inches, dragon heartstring, and stiff, if I remember correctly?" asked a white-haired man with a smile.  
"As always, Garrick," answered McGonagall.  
"Girls and Mr and Mrs Granger, this is Garrick Ollivander. Garrick, this is the Granger family. Hermione," said McGonagall, and pointed towards Hermione, "is willing to purchase her first wand."  
"Hello, Miss Granger," Ollivander said.  
"Hello, Mr Ollivander," Hermione said.  
"I understand you will be starting Hogwarts when you are nearly twelve," the wandmaker said.  
"Yes, because I was born in September," the girl answered, "but I love magic already; I find it fascinating. Professor McGonagall has told us a bit about wands, and I think it is very interesting," she said eagerly.  
"Breathe, dear. I find it interesting, too, since I work here," the man said. Hermione smiled.  
"I am sorry if I talked too much; I am not showing-off; I am only very interested," she said.  
"I didn't think you were showing-off for a minute; I do not show-off when I ask people if I am correct about their wand information – I merely test my memory. Now – to your wand," the man said, and Hermione's eyes glimmered.  
"What is your wand arm?" He asked, and took an odd-looking sellotape roll out of a drawer.  
"I write with my right hand, sir, if that is what you mean," Hermione said politely.  
He then started measuring her arm, height and other strange measurements.  
Ollivander then went to the back of his shop, and climbed a ladder. He then took a few cases from a shelf.  
"Yew, ten and three quarter inches, unicorn tail hair, unyielding," said Ollivander, and handed a wand to Hermione.  
"Give it a wave."  
Hermione waved the wand, but Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost immediately.  
"No, no. What about this one? Acacia, dragon heartstrings, eight and three quarters inches, unyielding?" He said.  
Hermione tried, and again, nothing had happened.  
"Oak, dragon heartstrings, ten and three quarters inches, unyielding?"  
Nothing happened. Hermione was starting to fear that she was not a witch, after all.  
Ollivander had probably noticed, because he had said: "Not to worry, dear. We will find you the perfect wand." Hermione smiled a bit. "I am almost sure this one is splendid for you: Vine, dragon heartstrings, ten and three quarters inches, unyielding."  
The second Hermione touched the wand, scarlet, yellow, blue and emerald sparks shot from her wand, creating the letter H.  
Ollivander looked stunned "Only once, in all my years Minerva, not even Tom Riddle…" he said. "My dear God," whispered McGonagall.  
"Why are you all staring at me?" asked Hermione innocently.  
"Only once, in all my years, has a child created _something_ with his wand. Minerva has made the sparks fly around, which is very impressive too, but only Albus Dumbledore, until you, of course, has _created_ something with his wand. You have created the letter H from the colors red, yellow, blue and green, which happen to be the colors of Hogwarts Houses – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I think you are a very clever young lady – of course, there are talented witches and wizards who have not done this; Tom Riddle, and you professor -" McGonagall smiled, "- for instance – but the ones who have done so, are, with no shadow of doubt, very, _very_ talented." Ollivander smiled after he'd finished talking to Hermione, and she grinned broadly.  
"I – thank you, Mr Ollivander," she said, still smiling.  
At that moment, a short man and a family entered the shop.  
"Minerva! Nice seeing you," the man said.  
"Very nice seeing you too. I see you are here with a Muggle born?" McGonagall said.  
"Indeed, I am. This is Justin Finch-Fletchley, with his very kind family. And who are you, dear?" Filius asked Hermione in a rather squeaky voice.  
"I am Hermione Granger, sir. Are you a teacher at Hogwarts, too?"  
"Yes, I am. I teach Charms."  
"Err… Sir? What is your name?"  
"Deeply sorry, I have forgotten! My name is Professor Filius Flitwick."  
"OK, sir. Hello, Justin," said Hermione.  
"Hello, Hermione," he answered. The three kids (Harrietta joined them) were talking while the adults were talking.  
"Who is the professor with you?" He asked.  
"This is Professor McGonagall. She teaches transfiguration," Hermione answered.  
They were talking until the adults told them they had to leave.  
"Bye, Justin. Nice meeting you," Hermione said.  
"Bye, Justin," Harrietta added and smiled.  
"Bye Harrietta, Hermione. I will see you at Hogwarts," Justin said happily.  
"It has been a pleasure getting to know you, Miss Granger, and your family as well. Always nice to see you, Minerva," Flitwick said, blushing a bit.  
"Nice seeing you too. Have a wonderful year, Filius," McGonagall answered in an odd tone.  
This went not unnoticed by Hermione, and she made a mental note to tell Harrietta later.  
"Goodbye, Miss Granger. I wish you and your family all the best," Ollivander said, smiling.  
"Good to see you, Minerva," he added, still smiling.  
"You too, Garrick," McGonagall answered, and she and the family left the shop.  
"Do hurry up; the other shops are a bit far," McGonagall said, walking faster. The family was walking faster, too, catching up with her.  
They first went to various shops, including ScribbulusWritingInstruments, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Flourish and Blott's, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and Potage's Cauldron Shop.  
"Very well, Miss Granger; you have obtained your textbooks and other school equipment. When I arrived at your house, I saw you were holding books, and I figured you enjoyed reading. I will now go to a bookshop – it is right here, in front of the cauldrons shop – to buy some extra Transfiguration books, both for my personal reading and for teaching purposes, as I teach extra classes for weak or advanced students. Now, as I have already mentioned, I have noticed you and you sister probably enjoy books. Would you like to join me to bookstore, or would you like to –" McGonagall said, but was cut by Hermione and Harrietta.  
"Yes! Thank you very much," said Hermione  
"Thank you, Ma'am!" said Harrietta.  
McGonagall smiled. Yes, she was stern and quite tough throughout the school year, but it did _not_ mean she was this tough during the breaks, which is why she smiled more. Moreover, the girls reminded her of herself when she was eleven.  
"As I thought. Do follow me," the Transfiguration Professor said, and let into the shop.  
Hermione and Harrietta were amazed. The shop was way larger than it seemed on the outside; the book shelves were enormous, and were stacked with books; there was a reading area, and also a few books islands. The shop was in perfectly organized, and so were books; they were sorted by subject, author and book size. The books-loving sisters looked at their parent for permission to rush into the store and read (of course they had also wanted to buy some) books.  
The parents nodded, and the girls rushed inside.  
Hermione found four interesting looking books, and Harrietta found three; the three books Harrietta found were three of the books Hermione had found (Harrietta did not take Hermione's fourth book because she had not noticed it).  
They then went to their parents.  
"Mum, dad, we have found some interesting-looking books," said Hermione happily.  
"Fantastic, darling. What are those books called?" Helen asked.  
"The first one is 'Hogwarts: A History;' the second one is 'Modern Magical History;' the third one is 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,' and the fourth one is 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.' Can we please buy them?" asked Harrietta.  
The Grangers did not have a problem with money, as Mrs and Mr Granger were successful dentists, and it was their daughter's birthday, not mentioning her acceptance to a wizarding school… Harold looked at Helen.  
"Yes, darlings, we can," he said, and the girls didn't stop thanking him and Helen. They then saw Professor McGonagall was walking towards them.  
"I see you have found some books; as I have found mine, I think we should pay for them," McGonagall said.  
They went to pay for the books. Each book costed two Galleons and seven sickles – eleven pounds and eighty nine cents.  
"I know you didn't like it last time," McGonagall started, "but we will have to Apparate."  
Hermione and the dentists sighed, but Harrietta grinned with joy.  
"Curious you enjoy Apparating; I think you will make an excellent Quidditch player. Before you ask what Quidditch is, it is a wizarding sport. Now, hold me tight," McGonagall said, and they Apparated.  
"Thank you so much for your time, Professor McGonagall," said Helen when they arrived at the Granger's place.  
"It is no bother at all, my dear. I enjoy every time I guide new students," she replied.  
"Ma'am, can I ask you a question?" asked Harrietta.  
"Definitely," McGonagall answered.  
"When we Apparated in the morning, it was to Muggle London; not Diagon Alley. Why?" the curious girl asked.  
"That is a clever question, dear. I was merely testing your sister and yours ability to notice things. Also, I was checking if you were a witch."  
"Oh," Harrietta answered.  
"I must leave now. Your school equipment is here," McGonagall said, and took a handbag out of her cloak. She then put her hand in the bag, and took out Hermione's textbooks, robes and other equipment.  
"How –" Hermione started, but was cut by the adult witch.  
"It is an Engorgement charm. It is not very complicated with simple instruments, but it could be difficult. I do hope you have your wand, dear."  
"Oh… And yes, my wand is with me."  
"Very well, then. I think I should be leaving."  
"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione.  
"Will we see you again?" asked Harrietta; she took a liking to the woman.  
"Of course; if you study at Hogwarts, I will probably still be the Transfiguration teacher, and when you turn eleven you will receive your letter, and I shall come. Moreover, on August thirty-first I will come to give Hermione's her train ticket, and I will then explain to you how to reach the platform," replied McGonagall.  
"OK. Thank you," Harrietta said.  
"Again – thank you so much, Professor," Helen said, and Harold added "We will be glad to meet again."  
"I would like to meet you again, too. Have a nice day, and Happy Birthday, Hermione," McGonagall said, and disappeared with a _pop_.  
"Let's go to the basement; we can read on the bean bag chairs," said Hermione; she knew her sister had wanted to read the books just as much as she did.  
"OK," said Harrietta. They took their books (both Muggle and Wizard) and went downstairs.  
"What is the matter, Hermione?" Harrietta asked. "I know you; I can read you like an open book – spill the beans."  
"Is it just me, or Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick looked a bit odd at each other?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, I have also noticed it. What do you think is going on with them?" Harrietta asked.  
"I don't know, but I will look around at Hogwarts."  
They talked about it for a while, and then started reading.  
"Girls, lunch is ready," Harold called about two hours later.  
"What's the time?" asked Hermione.  
"Two thirty; please come to the dining room."  
Hermione grumbled, but some why Harrietta rushed.  
Hermione then reached the dining room.  
"OK, girls," Helen said, "we are going to New Local Café. It is, well… new, but we have heard some good reviews."  
Hermione grinned. "Did you know about it, Harrietta?" Hermione asked.  
"Can't say I didn't," she said.  
"Let's go," Harold said, and the family left.  
When they reached the restaurant, Hermione ordered a large dish of fish and chips with Harrietta, and Helen and Harold shared a large chicken salad.  
They then went home.  
"Hermione and Harrietta, please come here," Helen said. "Dad and I have been talking; we know you two will be going to Hogwarts soon. Now, we think you need to know, in addition to wizarding subjects, the basic muggle subject, and a bit more; Math, Citizenship, English, Science, Spanish or French, History, Computers and Physics – you have not started learning this subject yet, but it is rather similar to math. We don't think you need to study geography; it is rather useless to those who don't do something with it."  
"I think it is a great idea," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, me too," said Harrietta.  
"But will we have to take exams? Because I think we will be under a lot of pressure if we do," Hermione said.  
"Of course not, dear! We just think these subjects are important! And, we want you to know the basics so you will be able to take your A-level exams," said Helen.  
"But, mum, how are we going to study everything? I mean, you and dad don't know how to teach everything, and I don't think we have enough time until I leave to Hogwarts," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, dear, there is no way you will be able to study everything in a year; we thought you should start after you finish your studies at Hogwarts. We can start now if you wish, though," said Helen.  
"Great," said Hermione.  
"Uh-huh," said Harrietta.  
"I will now ask you questions respectively in French to see how much you remember. Since you, Harrietta, were eight when we have stopped, you will probably remember less than Hermione. You can answer in English, but it would be better in French.  
"Harrietta; quel est le nom de votre sœur?"  
 _What is your sister's name,_ Harrietta translated in her mind.  
"Le nom de ma sœur est Hermione," the girl answered.  
"Hermione; quel est votre second prénom?"  
 _What is your middle name,_ Hermione thought.  
"Mon deuxième prénom est Jean," Hermione said.  
"Harrietta, dans quel pays vivons-nous?"  
 _This is simple! We live in England,_ Harrietta thought.  
"Nous vivons en Angleterre."  
"Hermione, quelle heure est-il?"  
In response to her mother's question, Hermione went to check the grandfather clock in the kitchen, and saw it was four twenty-seven in the afternoon.  
"Le temps est de quatre vingt-sept dans l'après-midi."  
"Très agréable filles! Je vais maintenant commencer à poser des questions plus difficiles.  
"Harrietta, quelle est votre matière préférée à l'école, et pourquoi?"  
 _Err… My favorite subject in school, and why? I guess it is Math because I understand why everything is correct; I don't have to memorize it,_ Harrietta thought. _  
_"Ma matière préférée à l'école est en Mathématiques, parce que tant que je comprends le matériel que je ne dois pas mémoriser une chose."  
"Hermione; qui est votre étudiant moins préférée dans votre classe, et pourquoi?"  
 _Who is my least favorite student in my class? Hm… I think Draco Malfoy is, because_  
 _he always says he is the best, and he is also grouchy,_ Hermione thought.  
"Mon élève préféré moins dans ma classe est Drago Malefoy, parce qu'il dit toujours qu'il est le meilleur en tout, et il est aussi grognon et maintient rire à d'autres étudiants."  
"Fantastic! Although you have a few grammatical mistakes – which you had had also a year ago – it is clear to me that you have not forgotten a lot. Harrietta, you are better than I have imagined, great job, hon," Helen said.  
"Merci beaucoup maman, **" Harrietta said, grinning.  
"I think there are two girls who want nothing more than reading their new books," said Helen, and motioned towards her daughters.  
Hermione and Harrietta grinned.  
"Off you go, then," Harold said.  
The girls rushed to the basement; Harrietta read Hermione's Potions book, and Hermione read her Transfiguration book.  
They read an hour. And another hour. By the time their parents called them for dinner, it was already eight thirty, and Hermione was nearly finished with her book; Harrietta was about half way through.  
After dinner, they returned to their books; Hermione was finished after an hour, and started reading her Charms book; Harrietta finished two hours after Hermione, and she started reading the Transfiguration book.  
Since they didn't have to go to school tomorrow (they decided to take a day-off because of the excitement), they stayed up until eleven thirty, reading books (Hermione had finished the Charms book and had started the History of Magic book, and Harrietta had finished the Transfiguration book).  
"Let's go to bed; I am getting tired," said Hermione, and Harrietta agreed.  
In the following morning, the sisters woke up after ten hours of sleep. They ate breakfast, played 'Monopoly' (they gave up after half an hour), 'Clue' (Harrietta won; Harold was second, Hermione was third and Helen lost) and 'Rummikub' (Helen won; Hermione was second, Harrietta was third and Harold lost). It was noon when the family had finished playing 'Rummikub'. Hermione and Harrietta went to read, and Helen and Harold watched TV.  
By the time lunch was ready, Hermione had finished the History of Magic book, and was about to start the Potions book; Harrietta had finished the Transfiguration book, and was about to start the twentieth page of 'Modern Magical History.'  
"Girls," Helen said, "lunch is ready, dears."  
"Coming, mum!" they said.  
"Mum, when are we going to start our advanced studies?" Hermione asked when they reached the dining room.  
"I was thinking that we should start after you finish reading your textbooks."  
"How do you know we have been reading them?"  
"I have seen the books on the couches in the library."  
"Oh. OK, I think it is a great idea."  
They then ate lunch, which included Sirene cheese and pesto sandwiches and green salad.  
When lunch was finished, Harold went to bed and fell asleep, and Helen followed suit.  
"What do you want to do, Hermione? I was thinking about talking about Hogwarts," said Harrietta.  
"Sounds nice," said Hermione, and they both went to the basement.  
"So," Harrietta started when they settled on the couches, "do you think Professor McGonagall is a nice teacher?"  
"I think so. She seems very nice. Maybe a bit stern."  
"Professor Flitwick seems nice, too. They both blushed when they saw each other, though. Do you think something had happened between them?"  
"Maybe. But I will not ask her; it is none of our business."  
"Of course we won't ask her, Hermione!"  
"So, have you read something interesting? About Hogwarts, I mean," Harrietta asked after a pause.  
"No. I have read the Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic books; not about Hogwarts yet."  
"Same with me. I have read the Potions, Transfiguration and Modern Magical History books, but not about Hogwarts."  
"Do you want to read?" Hermione as ked.  
"Sure."  
Hermione took the Potions book, and Harrietta continued her Modern Magical History book.  
Four and a half hours later, Hermione was finished with the Potions book, and so was Harrietta.  
The only breaks they made were to go to the bathroom, to drink or to eat (including dinner).  
It was seven o'clock at night when they had finished dinner. The girls went to the basement and, obviously, started reading, this time Hermione read the Defense Against the Dark Arts book,  
and Harrietta read the Herbology (which was also the second Potions book) book.  
They read and read, and a couple of days later they finished reading all of the books.  
It was a Saturday morning when the family was talking about the girls' advanced studies.  
"When we were in school, we could do an A-level exam in Math and only in one other practical subjects; we both chose Biology. Of course, we also did A-level exams in History, English, French – although we could do in Spanish – and citizenship. We did a total of six A-level exams; how many do you wish to take?" asked Harold.  
"I think we should take at least six," said Hermione.  
"I agree, but I rather not to take an exam in History," said Harrietta.  
"No problem; you can take as many exams as you wish. You do not have to take the History exam, Harrietta, so it is not a problem."  
At that point, an owl soared through the living room window.  
"I think I heard a strange noise," said Harrietta, "I am going to check."  
The rest of the family waited, and then – "Hermione! You have a letter!"  
Hermione and her parents went to the living room. Harrietta handed the letter to Hermione, and sat on the couch with her parents.  
Hermione opened the letter, and started reading:  
"' **Dearest Hermione,**  
 **I am so sorry for not contacting you for so long. Really, don't be mad at me! It is not my fault! I have some explaining to do: First,** _ **I am not dead,**_ **as you probably thought I am,** '" Hermione read, and she then let out a scream: Ally, her only friend – except for Harry – was OK. She was alive!

A/N: Arggg it took me soooooo long to update! *lowers head in shame*  
Come on, don't be mad! This chapter is like nine pages!  
* I took the Gringotts writing from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
** Merci beaucoup maman = thank you mum.

story


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: English is not my native language; I apologize if there are grammar mistakes!  
I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE OR ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER THAT WAS MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS.  
A/N 2: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers! It means a lot!  
A/N 3: Each time there is a *, it means I have copied the sentence from somewhere.

Last sentence: _''_ _ **Dearest Hermione,**_ _  
_ _ **I am so sorry for not contacting you for so long. Really, don't be mad at me! It is not my fault! I have some explaining to do: First, I am not dead, as you probably thought I was,**_ _'" Hermione read, and she then let out a scream: Ally, her only friend – except for Harry – was OK. She was alive!  
_ Now, let's move on to the chapter…

Chapter 3

 **I have a lot of things to explain, but first things first. Well, I** ** _was_** **involved in an accident, but not in a car crash. It was similar though – a broomstick crash. You see, my parents and I were walking in Hogsmeade and someone crashed into us. I was hurt.** ** _Badly_** **. They took me to the hospital. The healers – doctors – thought I was going to die. They said there was nothing they could do because the guy who flew the broomstick was racing another guy and they were shooting spells at each other, and one of the spells the other guy shot hit me in the chest. The healers could heal any Muggle disease or injury, but not any** ** _magical_** **injury. But I survived! No one really knows how. Not even the healers. They call it a 'miracle.' Quite ironic, considering the fact we're witches and wizards. Now, you are probably asking where I am. At the moment, I am in the Gryffindor common room with Sue-Li Westbrook – she is really nice; I hope we stay friends. The others here are Daphne Smith and Jordan Wentworth. They are OK, I guess. I am having a bit of a hard time to find other friends, though. But we have classes with the Hufflepuffs (that's how I met Sue-Li) and some other seem nice. I don't know if the professor – McGonagall, I suppose – who came to explain everything to you explained about the houses, so I am going to do it: the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor (traits: bravery, nerve, just, honor), and Sue-Li, as I've said, is a Hufflepuff (traits: hard-work, kindness, loyalty, fairness). The Ravenclaw traits are wit, creativity, originality and acceptance, and the Slytherin traits are cunning and cleverness, ambition, self-preservation and determination. These are only the main traits, though. People could be different than their house's traits. I hope you end up in Gryffindor! Now, you probably don't know why I was able to eat ice-cream with you on Sunday. It was because I merely got a permission to visit my family (yeah, you can do that although Hogwarts is a boarding school. Your family can also visit you). Sorry I didn't write to you before! Professor McGonagall told me I mustn't write you and tell you about Hogwarts until they send you your letter. Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Your gift is enclosed.  
Your friend  
Ally**

Hermione was shocked. So first, Ally was ALIVE. Second, she was a witch, too. And third, they could go to school together! She was delighted, and cried in joy. She wanted to write her so badly she nearly forgot to open her present when she rushed to her room.  
"Hermione, your gift, darling," said Helen who read Hermione's letter with her.  
"Thanks mum," Hermione said, and went to open her present.  
There was a note.  
' **Dear Hermione,** ' the note said. **  
I thought I'd buy you a book, but then I thought you probably have purchased all of the books in Flourish and Bllott's. And since we are under a lot of pressure here, I bought you a Homework Planner. Hope you like it! I wish you a fun year, full with good experiences! You are such a fun, clever and kind friend – NEVER CHANGE! I miss you! Please write back soon! And again – Happy Birthday!  
Your friend  
Ally**

Hermione opened her present wrapping. The diary was scarlet and had a black strap. She opened the diary, and it shouted: "Do it today, or later you will pay!*" Hermione grinned. She would _definitely_ use it. Yes, she always remembered to do her homework, but it couldn't hurt, right?  
"What is it, darling?" asked the curious mother. She read Ally was a witch, and she was curious to see a magical present.  
"It is a talking homework planner, mum! It looks great," Hermione said, grinning.  
"I am glad honey. Would you like to write her back?" Helen asked.  
"Yes, mum," Hermione said.  
"What are you waiting for, then?" Helen asked, and her daughter smiled and quickly rushed to her room.  
 _How do I start?_ Hermione asked herself. Finally, she had an answer.

 **Dear Ally,  
You have NO idea how glad I am that you're alive! I am quite positive I screamed when I read "I am not dead"! I instantly knew it was you. I can't believe this man is allowed to ride a broomstick! How are you doing now? I really hope you are well! How is Hogwarts? Is professor McGonagall nice? I think there is another one named professor Flitwick; how is he? I hope to be in Gryffindor (my first choice if I have one), but I guess Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff are nice, too. Slytherin is the last choice. About your trouble finding friends – do you remember that neither of us had friends until pre-school, when we met? It is not the amount of friends you have that matters, but the ****_traits_** **of the friends. Speaking of which, do you remember Harry? Harry Potter? The three of us were friends until the third grade when he switched schools? Well, he contacted me a few days ago! It really is nice to talk to him again.  
Please write soon again!  
Your friend  
Hermione  
P.S. Could you please ask professor McGonagall if I can tell Harry that we are witches?**

 _How can I send it to Ally? I didn't tell the owl stay, so it has probably left…_ Hermione thought while she was heading downstairs to the living room.  
"Mum," Hermione started, "is the owl by any chance still here?"  
"Yes, darling. I told it to stay when you rushed upstairs."  
Hermione kissed her mother on her chick as a 'thank you,' and attached the letter to the owl's leg with a string her mother handed her.  
"Please bring the letter to Ally," Hermione told the owl, and it flew away.

 **Beginning of November**

Saying Hermione was disappointed is underestimating how she felt. A _month_ had passed since she had written the letter to Harry, and he hadn't answered her. But she and Ally wrote each other nearly every day, and it comforted her a bit.  
"I am sure he wants to write you, Hermione, really!" Harrietta tried to cheer her sister up.  
"Why doesn't he, then?" Hermione asked, and Harrietta didn't have an answer.  
But according to Hermione, being disappointed didn't mean not doing a thing; she went to school, read the books her parents gave her and her textbooks, played with her family and, as always, achieved marvelous grades.

 **Beginning of December**

"Hermione, you have a letter!" Harold called one night.  
"Coming, dad," said Hermione and went towards her dad.  
"Who is it from?" Harold asked.  
"It is from Mr Mortinger, the school principal. He says I have achieved a score of one hundred and seventy five in my math test!" Hermione said happily.  
"Congratulations honey!" Said Harold.  
"It is the highest score ever recorded at school!" the happy girl exclaimed.  
"That is very impressive, Hermione!" Helen said, and Harrietta managed a 'wow.'  
"Now, off to bed. It is very late and you have school tomorrow," said Helen and, reluctantly, her daughters went to bed.

 **Mid-December**

Hermione woke up and went downstairs. She woke up earlier than usual; her parents usually woke her up at seven fifteen o'clock so she would have enough time to get ready for school, but on this day she woke up at six thirty. And although it was very early, she wasn't tired, so she went downstairs and ate some breakfast. She then brushed her teeth, got dressed and brushed her bushy hair. It was seven o'clock when she was finished.  
 _Maybe_ _I should go check the mail_ , Hermione thought and went outside her house, to the mailbox.  
Hermione found there a letter, and opened it. It was from Harry.  
She opened the letter, and read it in her heart.

 **Dear Hermione** , it said.  
 **I am so sorry to hear that you have lost a close person. Do I know him/her?  
I wanted to try your trick but it didn't work since I don't know where the police station is located.  
About my grades – I found how to get good grades without my relatives finding out: I just tell them that since my grade was horrid I threw the test into the trash (they actually believed it!). My (real, of course) grades are pretty good: Math: A, History: C, Science: B, French: B, Geography: B, Spanish: B, Gym: A and Computers: A. Dudley's grades are a complete joke: Math: Fail, History: C, Science: D, French: E, Geography: C, Spanish: B, Gym: Fail and Computers: D. Don't ask me how he passed!  
I would love to meet you! When can you come? I can meet you on Monday afternoon until Friday (my relatives are going on a vacation for Christmas – they come back on Friday, and Mrs Figg couldn't take me in because she is on a vacation, either) in Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. They will probably not lock me in my cupboard so I could do the chores so we could go to the park!  
Please answer quickly!  
Your friend  
Harry  
P.S. I couldn't send you the letter until now because they found your letter, burned it and hid the papers, pens, envelopes and stamps.**

Hermione went up the stairs to her room and put the letter on her desk; she wanted to write to Harry after school.  
She suddenly heard knocks on her bedroom door.  
"Hermione, is that you?" a voice asked. Hermione recognized it as her mother's and opened the door.  
"Yes. I woke up earlier than usual and I am all ready for school," the girl answered.  
"That is great, honey. Why don't we go downstairs? I still have to make you sandwiches for school," Helen said, and the mother and daughter went to the kitchen.  
"Can I help, mum?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, thank you dear. Please take out of the refrigerator pesto, tomatoes, bread and our regular cheese." Their regular cheese was Sirene cheese. Hermione took all the ingredients out of the refrigerator, and handed them to her mother.  
"Harry wrote back," Hermione told her mother with a smile, "I have already written a reply. I was about to go to put it in the mailbox when you knocked."  
"Fantstic, Kitten! Go ahead, put it in the mailbox," Helen said happily; she was glad Harry didn't forget her kitten.

 **Christmas Eve**

"Hermione, wake up darling," Helen asked her daughter. It was Christmas Day, and she knew Hermione would like to be up at nine A.M.  
"Hello, Mum," came the sweet reply, "what is the time?"  
"Nine, Honey. I have a question to ask you. How would you like Harry to spend Christmas here?"  
"I would love him to stay! If you agree, of course."  
"Honey, if Dad and I didn't agree we wouldn't ask you. Now, Harrietta is already up and wants Harry here, too. So while you and your sister get set, dad and I will prepare for the ride. We want to pick up Harry soon, so hurry up." Hermione didn't need to be told twice; she quickly got dresses, brushed (and flosses, of course) her teeth and combed her bushy brown hair. She was ready in twelve minutes, and rushed downstairs.  
"I am good to go," she said. "Where is Harrietta?"  
"In the bathroom, Hermione. We are about to leave, so go to the bathroom, too."  
Hermione went to the bathroom after her sister and they then began the ride.

Number Four, Privet Drive

"Should I knock?" asked Hermione her parents.  
"Yes, Hermione," answered Helen. Only her daughters would worry about knocking a door.  
Hermione knocked, and a voice came: "Mr and Mrs Dursley are not here. Please leave a message, and we will be sure to notify them." The voice was monotone, but Hermione didn't forget her friend's voice.  
"Harry, it is me – Hermione."  
The door was quickly opened, and Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug.  
"Harry! It is so good to see you!" Hermione said when he let go.  
"Same here! Hello, Harrietta, Mr and Mrs Granger," Harry added.  
"Hello Harry, dear. So nice to finally meet you," Helen said warmly, and Harry smiled. He had never felt loved, or at least that was what he remembered. "Do you have any clothes or toys you like?" she asked, and Harry nodded his head negative. "Very well, come with us," Helen told to the young boy, and he followed.  
"Where are we going, Mrs Granger?" Harry asked curiously.  
"To the mall, apparently, since you don't have any proper clothes."  
"No, really – I can't – I don't have any money," Harry said sadly.  
"I am well aware of that."  
"So how – no, no. I don't want you to buy me stuff! No chance."  
"Harry, take it as a Christmas present from you friend, OK? Get into the car."  
So the Grangers and Harry went to the nearest mall, where they bought Harry a coat, five long-sleeved t-shirts and five pairs of pants.  
"Th – thank you very much, Mrs and Mr Granger," Harry stuttered.  
"It really is no problem, Harry," Harold answered the boy. _He seems a bit overwhelmed and hungry,_ the man thought to himself.  
"Come on guys, we should go home now," Helen told the three kids.  
"OK, Mrs Granger," Harry told his best friends' mother gloomily. He had a great time with them, and he didn't want to go back to the Dursley's so quickly.  
"Harry, is everything alright?" Helen stopped and asked after noticing the boy's tone.  
"Yeah, all is fantastic, thank you, Ma'am."  
"Harry," Helen told Harry, "look me in the eye. What is the problem?"  
"No – Nothing. Could you – could you just not tell my relatives I was out? You don't have to take me there, really, I can walk… But please don't tell them."  
"Harry, what are you talking about?"  
"Aren't I going back to my relatives' house?"  
"Wh – no! No; Harry, the whole point of our visit was to take you to our place, but you had no proper clothes so we drove here!"  
"Th – thank you very much, Mrs Granger, but I want to be no bother, real –"  
"Harry, this was not a question; you are coming to our place."

In The Car

"Kids, there was probably an accident; there is a traffic jam. We should be home in about two hours," Harold told the kids, and they answered with OKs.  
"Do you want to play Name It?" Hermione asked, and her sister nodded.  
"What's Name It?" Harry asked; he wasn't exposed to many games in his life.  
"Oh, it is a game we invented. Let's say the category is authors, so one says book and the other to have to tell who is the author, etcetera," Hermione explained.  
"Sounds nice. So, what about the category… Capitals?"  
"Great. Now, since you suggested it, you tell us names of countries and we should guess."  
"OK. Err… Egypt."  
"Cairo," Hermione answered quickly.  
"Correct! One point for Hermione. Err… Japan."  
This time, Harrietta answered first ("Tokyo!").  
"Correct! OK, last question, and then it's your turn to ask… Australia."  
"I – I don't know," Hermione said, blushing furiously.  
"Me neither," was Harrietta's reply, whose face turned scarlet, too.  
"The answer is Canberra."  
"Oh, OK. Good to know," Harrietta said and Hermione nodded in agreement. They played for forty minutes when they started getting dizzy and fell asleep.

Granger's Place

"Here we are, kids. Hermione, Harrietta, why don't you show Harry to his room?" Said Helen.  
"Alright, mum. Come, Harry," said Hermione, and the three kids (Hermione and Harrietta leading) lead Harry to the second floor. They turned left, and opened a brown door - right next to Hermione's room.  
There was a light-brown colored bed, a matching bedside table, and darker wardrobe and desk. The carpet was creamy-colored.  
"Hermione, I - I can't have -"  
"Harry," Hermione started, "your uncle and aunt are mistreating you. That's merely a room, and it will be yours for Christmas."  
Harry hugged her and Harrietta. "Thank you," he said shocked, his eyes wide open. "I will pay you back."  
"Nonsense, dear," said Helen, who magically appeared at the doorstep. "Dinner is ready in five; today's omelet, toasts and salad. Please wash your hands, right?"

And so they washed their hands, and went downstairs to eat supper.

*Credit to JK Rowling :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating. I have nothing to say. :/  
Also, I have reread what I have written, and I find it too non-cannonish, so I'll try to improve :) Please let me know what you think!  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, FOLLOWING, LIKING, AND REVIEWING! IT MAKES MY DAY!  
*May have some grammar mistakes; I am not a native speaker.*  
*If there is a *, it means I have a note about the sentence (look for it in the bottom of the page). May be a copied part that I will credit or something else :)

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THE BOOKS.

Previously:  
Hermione knows she is a witch, and has already been in Diagon Alley. Harry is now with the Grangers. Ally, Hermione and Harry's friend, is alive.

Let's continue…

Just after they went to bed, Hermione heard a screeching sound. It was an owl.

She opened the window, and it came in quickly. She petted it, and then noticed that there were _two_ letters. Hermione untied them both, and sat to read.

 _ **Dearest Hermione,**_ the smaller one said. _ **  
I miss you, a lot. I am home for Christmas, so would you like to meet?  
I have talked to McGonagall. She's sent you an owl, too.  
Please write back soon.  
Love from  
Ally**_

She then opened the second one.

 _ **Dear Miss Granger,  
Your friend, Miss Caldwell, has informed me of your friend, Mr. Potter.  
Mr. Potter is one of the most famous wizards in the world. You may want to look in your books. I will tell you no more, but you most definitely are allowed to tell him. Also, do inform him that he is a wizard. His relatives know, but are not fond of magic; not in the least. However, I must ask you not to bring him to Diagon Alley. People**_ **will** _ **recognize him, which will make all of you, especially Harry, uncomfortable.  
Happy Christmas, Dear  
Professor McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**_

She immediately sat down to write a reply.

 _ **Dear Ally,  
I would love to see you, too. My parents are currently sleeping, so I will ask them tomorrow morning when could we meet.  
Thank you for delivering the message to Professor McGonagall.  
Love from  
Hermione  
P.S. Did you know Harry was a wizard? I knew, having read a few books, but I didn't know whether I was allowed to tell him that we're witches, meaning I could not ask him anything about wizardry (I thought his relatives told him, but I figured he hadn't received his letter, him being younger than me). However, his relatives told him nothing!  
These books are really interesting, and contain useful information about the wizarding world in general:**_ **Hogwarts: A History, Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,** _ **and**_ **Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. I really think you should try them!**

Then she took out another paper, and wrote:

 _ **Dear Professor McGonagall,  
Thank you very much for writing me.  
I will not take Harry to Diagon Alley, and I will inform him, I promise you that.  
Looking forward to studying at Hogwarts next year.  
Happy Christmas,  
Hermione Granger**_

She tied both letters to the owl's leg, petted him gain, and sent him off.

She fell asleep moments later, with a smile on her face.

When they woke up in the following morning, Hermione, Harry, and Harrietta ate breakfast. And then was the moment Hermione confronted Harry and Harrietta about the letter Professor McGonagall sent her.

"…So you're, bluntly put, a wizard," she finished.

"I am a _what?_ " Harry asked in awe. This was his eleventh question so far.

"A wizard. I am a witch, and so is Ally Caldwell, our friend."

"We have a few books, would you like to -" said Harrietta, but didn't get to finish.

"YES."

So they went to the basement, and started reading their Hogwarts textbooks.  
Hermione and Harrietta, having finished reading them weeks ago, started testing each other about all school subjects. Both of them had many mistakes, though, since they had only read the books once, so they decided to read them over and over, until they knew them by heart.

Hermione and Harrietta noticed that Harry fell asleep, so they stopped quizzing each other, and started reading books they hadn't touched after Harry came - Hogwarts: A History, Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

About two hours, later, they noticed that Harry was fidgeting, and mumbling words. It worsened and worsened, and Harry was now moving his head, sweating, and making terrified sounds. They then noticed another thing: he'd wet himself. However, he didn't stop fidgeting, so they decided that Harrietta would bring him water while Hermione was waking him up.

"Harry, Harry wake up. I assume you had a nightmare; you were fidgeting and making noises. I, err, you, err…" She said, pointing at his pants.

 _Oh, why did I point that out? I could have just ignored it!_ She scolded herself.

He looked down. He'd wet his pants, which were now the shade of a dark hot pepper. Just like his face.

He looked at her. Hermione, however, didn't look at him, thinking it could embarrass him greatly.

They sat in an awkward silence, but luckily for them both, Harrietta, who had left to bring Harry some water, came back.

"Here, Harry," she said and handed him the glass, and he emptied it quickly.

"I, err, I am just going to…" He started yet didn't finish, rushing out of the room.

Harrietta looked at Hermione with a questioning look.

"I told Harry his bladder had emptied itself," she mumbled.

"Oh."

"So, do you think we should check on him? He was awfully embarrassed."

"Definitely."

So the two sisters went upstairs.

Hermione knocked on his door.

"Harry?" She whispered softly. "Harry, may we come in?"

Harry opened the door. His face was still red, but less than a few minutes ago.

The three kids were silent, and then Hermione said, "Harry, may I ask something about your dream?"

"I guess."

"You were… Talking, and making sounds… What was your dream about?"

"It was the usual one. About my parents dying, in a car crash."

 _A CAR CRASH? NO, THIS CANNOT BE TRUE,_ Hermione thought, but tried to keep calm.

"Oh." She paused. "What would you like to do now?"

"I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" Harrietta asked.

He nodded.

"Alright. We are in the basement, if you need anything."

Ant the two sisters went downstairs.

Harrietta read _Hogwarts: A History_ and Hermione read _Modern Magical History._

"I KNEW IT!" She suddenly said.

"What?" Harrietta asked eagerly.

"Harry's parents didn't die in a car crash. They were murdered by an evil wizard named… His name was V-Vol-Voldemort." They shivered at the name. "We have to tell Harry!"

And, wasting no time, they rushed upstairs (they took the book with them).

"Harry, please open the door! It's urgent!" Hermione said.

"What is the -"

"Harry, your parents didn't die in a car crash," Harrietta said.

"Yes, they did. The Dursleys -"

"No, Harry. They were murdered by an evil wizard named… His name was V-Voldemort," Hermione said softly, yet the two sisters flinched. "It's written here, see…" She said, handing him the book.

His eyes scanned the page quickly, and Hermione and Harrietta waited in anticipation.

He finished. He didn't cry, but he looked very, very grim.

"I would like to be alone," he said quietly.

"Of course," the two sisters said simultaneously, took the book, left the room and closed the door.

They tried not to listen, but they couldn't help hearing Harry shouting, "I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ THEY DIDN'T TELL ME!"

* * *

Well… Did you like it? Hate it? Any notes? Please review, follow, and favorite 3  
I'll write the following chapters soon, but I will not upload them together (I want to have something for the beginning of next year ;)).  
I know it's shorter, but this way I could upload way more chapters, way more often! And it's not that bad, it's about four pages! :)  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!

Love  
Hermione198


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N:** I am SO sorry for not updating. I have nothing to say. :/ BUUUUUUT THE SCHOL YEAR IS OVER NOW, SO I HAVE TIME TO WRITE! YAYYYY!  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, FOLLOWING, FAVPURITING, AND REVIEWING! IT MAKES MY DAY! (PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, FAVOURITING, AND FOLLOWING :))  
*May have some grammar mistakes; I am not a native speaker.*  
*If there is a *, it means I have a note about the sentence (look for it in the bottom of the page). It may be a copied part that I will credit or something else :)

 **I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THE BOOKS.**

 **Summary of the previous chapter:**  
Harry is with the Grangers, and he now knows he is a wizard. He also knows that his parents did not die in a car crash.

Let's continue…

Hermione did not expect Harry to come out of his room for a long time, and she was right. However, it did not stop her from pausing her reading every few minutes for a couple seconds, looking at the end of the staircase that leads to the basement, searching for messy black hair.

At 5:34, her father Harold came to the basement.

"Hermione, Harrietta, please some to the dining room. Me and Mum want to talk with you," he said in a quite cheerful tone.

"That's _supposed_ to be 'Mum and I,' not 'Me and Mum,'" corrected Hermione, and Harold just laughed.

When they reached the dining room, they saw their mother seating at the table, drawing or writing something on a piece of paper.

"What is the matter?" Asked Hermione.

"Well," started Helen, who had stopped looking at the paper, "do you remember, Hermione, that you told us that Harry is abused?"

"Positive."

"So, girlies, Dad and I were thinking. How'd you like Harry to join our family?"

"We are going to adopt Harry?!" Cried Harrietta.

"Be quiet!" Hermione scolded. "You don't want him hearing, right?"

"Sorry."

"Girlies, listen. We would _like_ to adopt him. However, we want to hear your opinion."

"I would love that!" Said Hermione.

"Same," added Harrietta.

"Fantastic. But we cannot do it immediately. We need his relatives to sign forms, and many more annoying issues Dad and I will take care of."

The sisters nodded.

"Do you think I should let Professor McGonagall know? She knows about Harry. He is a very famous wizard," said Hermione, thinking she'd find a way to contact her with no owl.

Her parents sent her a puzzled look.

"Harry's relatives hid it from him; they never told him about wizardry, and lied to him about his parents' death," she said grimly. "I _knew_ the true version some time ago - when I first read the books you bought me. However _, I never made the connection between Harry and 'Harry Potter from the book,'"_ she explained hastily. "The true story is that when Harry was a baby, one year-old, to be exact, an evil wizard named V-Voldemort -" she and Harrietta flinched - "or, as most call him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who, murdered his parents - who were also wizards. Harry, some why, did not die when You-Know-Who tried to kill him. Instead, You-Know-Who vanished, and Harry lived. _That's_ why he's famous. He, at one-year-old, saved the world."

They were all silence for a few moments.

"And you want to tell me," started Harold, "that his relatives _abuse_ him?"

"Yes."

Helen and Harold looked at each other.

"Hermione, please write to Professor McGonagall."

She immediately sat down to write to the professor. However, she then remembered she had no owl.  
When she decided that phoning Ally and asking her to send her owl Howie so she could borrow him was the best solution, he came through her bedroom door, an owl attached to his leg.

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_ she read in her heart, after petting the owl. _ **  
Since I am home, I think it'd be more convenient to talk on the phone. I sent you Howie because he loves flying.  
Love from  
Ally**_

Hermione's reply was:

 _ **Dear Ally,  
I definitely agree; phone is more convenient. By the way, could I borrow Howie for a letter? I have no owl.  
Love from  
Hermione  
P.S. I can meet you on any day, except for tomorrow. **_

She then went downstairs, tied the letter to Howie's leg, and he flew away.

"That took you nearly no time," said Helen.

"I didn't send the letter to Professor McGonagall. Ally sent me a letter with her owl, so I have to have her permission first."

"I see," said Harold. "Well, I am going to phone Harry's relatives. I need to speak with them."

"Dad, they're on a vacation, don't you remember? Harry said so when we picked him up. Of course, they might have come back. I just assume they haven't."

"You're right, Hermione. Well, then, I am going to talk to Roger. Good thing your uncle is a lawyer, the whole adopting procedure will be a lot quicker," he said, ringing his brother. __

"It's settled, then," Harold told his daughters and wife the next evening, when Harry was in the shower. "He's outraged, of course, and is willing to help in any way he can think of. So, after we talk to the - _relatives -"_ he said in a disgusted voice, "Roger will write the contract."

"That's incredible," said Helen. "We need to thank him -"

"Already taken care of. I thanked him every time I started speaking. He actually told me to shut it, and it's Roger," Harold said, chuckling. "Being a lawyer, and my brother, no one is more patient than him."

"So Harry is _officially_ joining?" Asked Hermione.

"Likely."

"Wow," said Harrietta. "Harry and Harrietta, a bit weird, isn't it? Then again, it's my middle name, right*?"

"Yes. Sometimes even I forget, having used it since you were born. We couldn't not use your middle name; you share it with Gran's first name and as a baby, she looked just like you when you were one."

"So, could you use my first name now? I mean, I am not a baby now. I was nine in November."

"Definitely. So, Heather it is!"

"That's going to take a while to get used to," Heather said.

"At least you won't have to face people calling you Henrietta anymore. People will still call me Hermy-one."

"Fair point."

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," Harry said one evening.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Well, I need to talk to Harrietta - Heather, I mean, and to your parents, too. And why is Harrietta now Heather, again?"

"I told you yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Err… something with your grandma?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was tired!" He reasoned.

"Harrietta is her middle name; we used it because she was similar to our grandma when they were babies, and we didn't stop. She asked us to use her first name now."

"Right."

"So, when would you like to talk?"

"Erm, is dinner OK?" Asked Harry.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be. Speaking of dinner, I think it's ready."

And Hermione was right; they couldn't ignore the marvelous smell of the tomato soup Harold and Helen were making.

Please let me know what you think in the comments :)  
I'm writing the next chapters, but I will not upload them together (I want to have something for the beginning of next year ;)).  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! YOU ROCK!

* I wanted to change Harrietta's name; it was too similar to Harry's (I like the idea of Hermione's not-cannonish sister name to be quite long. Don't know why I didn't choose a different long name. Sigh). _**I was inspired by Maya Thompson, mother of Ronan Thompson who died because of cancer on May 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2011, three days before his 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday (for more information: donation, contact and more: Ronan's story: /) . She has a daughter whose name is Ireland, but everyone calls her Poppy.**_

Coming to think of it, Harold and Harry are super similar, too. But when you say the names, Harrietta and Harry are more similar, I think. WHY did I not name him Henri?! Silly me. I swear, though, I am usually smarter than this.

Love  
Hermione198


End file.
